Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ornamental urn and more specifically it relates to a method of fabricating an ornamental urn which allows creation of an ornamental urn from an object such as horns, antlers, rocks or the like.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Cremation has become an increasingly popular alternative to burial in a conventional coffin or casket. With the increase in popularity of cremation, an industry has developed around fabrication and sales of urns for use in storing the cremated remains of a loved one.
Typical prior art urns are comprised of ornamental vases or other containers which may have a wide range of appearances and be fabricated using a wide range of methods. A more common urn is one which is formed of a metal such as brass, silver, or gold to appear as an ornate container.
Those who have a love of nature may desire that an urn be utilized which reflects that passion. For example, the loved ones of a hunter may wish to store his/her remains in an urn which resembles a portion of game hunted by that person. An object such as antlers, rocks, or horns from game previously hunted by the deceased would provide a unique urn which is representative of the deceased individual's interests.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved method of fabricating an ornamental urn which allows creation of an ornamental urn from an object such as horns, antlers, horns, or the like.